Raia Chrisinger
Due to the heavy artillery Raia at times uses, she must be physically strong. To gain this strength, Raia spends a lot of time in the gym, lifting weights and using handballs, hand squeezers, and punches. The exercises have given Raia much confidence in her ability to wield a gun, and due to it she is able to keep a gun with explosive power steady in her hand when firing it. She is also not easily hurt by words or threats, often resulting to ignoring the commentator and giving no rise to them. Raia has a hatred for school, often forcing herself to attend classes. She does not make very good grades, often keeping to Cs and one or two Fs. Because of this, she failed a grade and remains in the 9th grade, instead of being in the 10th grade. She would rather fall asleep in class than listen to what she believes is a boring lecture wasting her valuable time. She doesn’t have a steady focus on what must be done; preferring instead to daydream often, while twirling her pistol between her fingers. This has caused many to become upset with her when they try to hold conversations with her, and in many cases she seems rather uninterested in what others have to say. Being only right handed, Raia can only handle one gun at a time, and if she must use a heavier artillery, two hands are required. This often leaves her to be quite the target if she is not careful, and often Raia will duck, roll, and dodge to avoid getting shot, though this is not always possible for her, and during this time she becomes quite vulnerable. She doesn’t sleep very well either, generally waking every two hours throughout the night, a fear she developed from the first time she encountered a terrorist group when her father first began to work for the Keimutai. This often causes her to fall asleep at the most inconvenient times, sometimes even when she is standing at a crosswalk, or walking down the stairs at her school. It can also cause her to lose her focus when she is shooting something, particularly when she just literally nods off while trying to shoot her gun. Appearance Raia has long black hair which is often left unkempt at her bangs, giving her a shag look, while the rest flows along to the bottom of her back, held in place by a ribbon. She enjoys wearing sweatshirts and long sleeve blouses with black jeans and hiking boots. History Raia is a rough around the edges type teenager who is often viewed lazily kicking back, firing a gun, or completing a web site design, via programming language. She lives in Okinawa alone with her father, attending the Juuban Municipal Academy while her father secretly works for the Keimutai. Raia is strictly under oath of the Keimutai, a Japanese Secret Service Agency, similar to the US CIA, and does not speak about her father’s job, except to her best friend Rie Satome, and even then she does not tell Rie everything. Coming from such a small family, Raia is often asked what happened to her mother. The truth is, Raia doesn’t know. She had always been raised by her father since the time she could remember. Moving from city to city, and sometimes across different parts of Asia due to her father’s job, Raia never remains in the same school for more than two years. Some would say that this is the reason why Raia has an attitude and a lackadaisical physical structure unless she is in possession of using artillery. The truth is, Raia long since stopped caring about trying to really get involved in anything when all she does is moving from place to place. She has only one best friend and a few acquaintances, not wanting to get involved with too many people only to have to “Up and leave them” as she would put it. Raia knows a lot about Japan’s Intelligence and Counter Intelligence, and she is no stranger to Terrorist attacks, usually being among the first to learn of a plot all thanks to her father, and to the little long range radio device connected to a Keimutai Secret Network. When push comes to shove, Raia is the one to announce a possible attack, providing information to the student body via Internet and through direct phone calling to Schools and Academies, while her father provides information to news stations, often interrupting broadcasting for a special Report and Warning. However Raia hides herself very well and does not give information that would compromise her true identity to anyone that has no business in knowing it. She trusts Rie with the information, and Ria’s offer for Raia to join the SOS Brigade provides Raia with the opportune moment to hide out and keep busybodies from finding out too much. Joining the SOS Brigade Club also gives Raia extra credit as she is not an academic prowess. Raia does not do much in the SOS Brigade, mainly overseeing the security of guarding the Club’s information and costumes from thieves. Twice, Raia has been known to scare the piss out of people who have attempted to steal from the SOS by shooting close to their ear, and for their sake missing on purpose. She is also head of the Club’s web site design, being proficient in HTML, Java, C++, and PHP, and having an understanding of Internet Networking as well as Intranet Networking. The Web site called the SOS Brigade Fanatics already has a 60,000 visitor hit per week, by far the most visits any of the club within Juuban Municipal Academy. Raia has a dark secret though. Weeks before she was reunited with her best friend, a group of assassins hired by the Terrorist Group Gokudō attempted to break into the Chrisingers’ Apartment during an attempted assassination of Raia’s father. However, they encountered Raia who proved to be more than a match for their expertise. Raia, though, had been shot in the left shoulder, but she had managed to single-handedly shoot and kill all four men with quick precision of her 45 caliber pistol. Some wonder why Raia is allowed to carry a weapon into her school, particularly as guns are prohibited on campus and she is only a teenager. The truth of the matter is, Raia does indeed have a permit, and a special badge which allows her that privilege to carry it for her own protection. Like her father, she is a target of the Gokudō, and the gun and permit is her father’s assurance that his daughter remains safe while she is attending school. Raia longs for the day when she and her father can live a happy normal life, but for her that day seems far away. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Skills Raia is an excellent shot, capable of shooting a mere fly twelve to fourteen feet away with a single pull of the trigger. Her eye and hand has been well trained in coordination by her father, a Keimutai agent, and she uses the ability to expertly handle her pistol. Having a father who works in the Keimutai also has its advantages. Raia was taught how to pick locks, and using whatever tool she can find, she is capable of picking apart any lock with a deep understanding of where the mechanisms in the device are located. Often she has picked locks to get inside the teacher’s lounge to gain access to information she feels the teachers are hiding from their students. There is a deep knowledge about joint locks, and Raia knows very well how to apply a proper joint lock. When she is unable to use a gun, she uses Hapkido in a self defense move, promoting a dynamic attack that is swift and stunning. Using percussive attacks involving fast hand and feet strikes, she can render the joints of an opponent useless. Her hard strikes have even spread a rumor that she will one day surpass her Hapkido master. Trivia *Raia enjoys implementing designs for guns, such as shotguns, pistols, revolvers, rifles, machine guns, Uzi’s, Bazookas, and more. *She is very skilled in handling many types of guns, particularly Bazookas, but she prefers using a 45 millimeter caliber pistol. *She worked alongside Rie in the SOS Brigade, managing imaging directing and acting as a bodyguard against trouble makers, and she builds web sites. *It is unknown whether Raia is alive or dead but she is no longer in Tokyo, Japan, making her whereabouts currently unknown. Also See *Rie Saotome